Just another week
by GX
Summary: Just an ordinary couple of days from Minakami Wataru's Point of View. Kinda fluffy, just so you know. One-Shot


Before I begin. I normally use straight English because I like it better that way, Sister Princess is a major exception though. The way that the girls of the series refer to their brother is as unique as the character themselves. So if you see a word that you aren't familiar with, it is either the name of one of Wataru's sisters or one of the many Japanese ways of saying brother

This is in the POV format, from Wataru's point of view,

Just an ordinary week

It's cold this morning, that doesn't normally happen on Promise Island. The climate here is usually like in Tokyo, still it's cold this morning. I leave the house before everyone else, this allows me some quiet time. It's kind of hard to when you have thirteen sisters, privacy has been in short supply recently, but they let me walk to school by myself and for that I'm grateful.

It doesn't strike me until I'm about half way to school that I forgot my lunch. Oh well Shirayuki will just bring it to me during the lunch break anyway, she seems to like that. I also just remembered that Mamoru made me promise to race her today too. Also Kaho wanted to show me one of the new cheers that she learned the other day. I think I might have to ask her to show me after school. Then again I promised Haruka that I would have some tea with her.

"Too many," I whisper to myself as I arrive at the school.

"Too many what?" It's Yamada, the only person on the island that I'm not related to, I think.

"Too many sisters." I say low back to him, who knows the girl that just walked past us might be my fourteenth sister, you can never be to careful.

"Well if you want," there is that look on him again. The look that says 'I can't get away with anything, but I'm still going to try.' I kind of respect that about him, they say perseverance is power. "I can take a few of them off your hands."

"Do what?" I hope he didn't just say that.

"Nothing, nothing." He must have caught the look in my eye, since he backed away as soon as he said it. "Anyway, let's hurry the bell will ring soon."

* * *

How this happens is beyond me, I leave the house before anyone else yet I'm still the last one to arrive. Yamada and I barely make it in before the bell rings. I arrive with just enough time to see my other sister Karen smile and wave, next to me yet another sister Mami is looking over the computer that Rinrin made for her and the rest of us, she looks like she just got some bad news on her email. 

The teacher enters the class now, it's time for my morning muses to end. So I settle in and wait patiently for the lunch bell to sound.

* * *

I eat the lunch that Shirayuki made for myself Karen and Mami as soon as possible, I intend to keep my promise to Mamoru, besides that, I'm feeling lucky today, I may just beat her yet. I make my way from my class room to the track as fast as possible without actually running, I want to give Mamoru my best today so I need to conserve energy. 

"Ah, Anii-chama," there with her magnifying glass is Yotsuba, I think that she wants me to check something with her, but I don't have time.

"Sorry Yotsuba," I apologize as I continue on. I don't seem to spend much time with her so I mentally make a note to change that soon.

As I continue on I see Rinrin with her robot, she appears to be doing some maintenance on it, I might have to give her some more money to help out soon. I make it to the track where Mamoru, Haruka and Marie are waiting. Haruka and Marie agreed to be officials, but I'm a little worried since Marie is not in the best of health. Well if anything happens, I'll be sure to take care of it.

After some conversation we start the race. It's nothing too much just a hundred meter dash across the track. As Mamoru and I race I notice Chikage watching from some shadows, what can I say, she seems to like them. While I run with Mamoru, I see the look on her face and can't help but seem to smile myself. I think I'm winning though, so I slow down, doing all I can to make it look like I'm not doing it on purpose.

The race ends with little time to spare, the winner, Mamoru.

"Anii," she calls out to me with he own version of my other name, "you didn't let me win did you?"

"Mamoru," I say not realizing how short of breath I actually am as opposed to herself, did we really just run the same hundred meter dash? "What do you think?"

"Thanks," she smiles at me, "Anii."

"I have to go back to class now." I point at the school behind us. "I'll see you at home."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

* * *

The rest of the day passed normally, I made promises to do things with all my sisters eventually. I still remember the conversation with Sakuya I had right after I left Mamoru. She wanted to go shopping later on today. I hope I have time. 

Now it's the end of the day, the walk home. I don't do this walk alone, there are two little ones that accompany me on this one. I see one of them waiting for me at the top of the steps like she always does. One of the two youngest, Hinako. Aria must not be to far behind, she always sneaks up behind me and grabs at the same spot on my sleeve, not letting go until we get home. This is probably because Hinako always grabs my right hand and my left one holds by school bag.

"Onii-tama, can we go home now?"

"Sure." Is my reply as I reflexively reach my hand out to her. As soon as I do, I hear Aria's footsteps come from behind and she grabs that same spot on my sleeve.

"Nii-ya," she says in that whisper of her's, not looking up to see me, "let's go."

"Right." I smile at her and we go. There's something off this time though, every so often I look to see Aria staring at Hinako, or rather at the way she holds my hand. It wasn't until then that I thought that maybe Aria wanted to hold my hand. I thought for sure that she would say something if she wanted, that was they way she was.

But people aren't always open about everything. Especially little girls. If I let Aria hold my hand it might make Hinako sad, but not being able to was clearly making Aria sad. I knew then that there was only one thing I could do. So I set out to do it.

* * *

The next day passed like many of the others before, I learned at the school, ate one of Shirayuki's lunches, saw Kaho's new cheers, gave Rinrin some money for her research and the like. the only thing different was the trip home. 

I met Hinako at the steps as usual, but when Aria came running up to grab my shirt she stopped. I think I confused her a little. Today instead of my old handbag I had on a backpack, leaving my other hand free.

"Aria," I put on my best smile holding out the hand that Hinako wasn't holding, "do you want to go home now?"

Somehow her nervousness melted away as I held that hand out for her. With the bright smile that I always knew she was capable of, she takes me by the hand and we go home.

Don't get me wrong, I like my privacy, but I love my sisters, each and every one of them. I'll do all that I can for them and smile the whole time, because they are my family, a precious family that I have gained since coming to this mysterious place.

fin-

this story has been sitting on my hard drive for over a year now, I promised myself that I would post it when Sister Princess got it's own section in , looks like now is the time.

Okay mindless fluff, but I like it.

send all story related comments to me.


End file.
